


Christmas Cookies and Chaos

by chaoschameleon



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom is good at baking, but he tries, harry is not, pretty much just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoschameleon/pseuds/chaoschameleon
Summary: Harry and Tom bake Christmas cookies together. Where Tom excels at it, Harry is admittedly subpar. But that’s okay, they make it work.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Tomarry 💜





	Christmas Cookies and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn’t Christmas yet, but I randomly got the idea for this and wanted to write it before I forgot about it.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Ever since Harry was a child, he had always baked cookies with his parents a few days before Christmas. They had always made them non-magically—preferring spend the time mixing ingredients as a family rather than whipping everything together with the swish of a wand.

Flash forward to three years after graduating Hogwarts. Harry was spending his first ever Christmas without his parents. But he was by no means alone. He had his boyfriend of five years, Tom Riddle, with him. 

In the past, Harry had always invited Tom to spend the holidays with him and his parents so he wouldn’t have to be alone at Hogwarts. Ever since meeting Tom, Harry’s parents loved him and took him in like a second son. 

Tom didn’t have to say it for the Potters to know that the boy was immensely grateful for their actions. Having grown up in isolation at Wool’s Orphanage, he had never experienced what it was like to have a proper family until he met Harry and his parents. 

Up until this year, Tom and Harry had gone to the Potter residence for Christmas. Now, however, the boys had moved in together and would be spending the holiday with just the two of them for the first time. 

This didn’t mean that Harry had to give up the things he usually did leading up to Christmas though. 

When Harry had first brought up the idea of continuing the holiday tradition of baking cookies to Tom, the latter was hesitant at first but easily gave in at the sight of the eager smile on his boyfriend’s face. 

Which brought them to today, where Harry was poring over the recipe his mother had owled him earlier in the week with his boyfriend wrapped around him, peppering kisses on the side of his neck.

“If you keep doing that we won’t get anything done,” Harry complained halfheartedly, tilting his head to the side to give Tom more access despite himself.

He could feel the taller boy’s smirk against his neck as he continued his ministrations.

“Tom, I’m serious,” Harry said, managing to pry himself from Tom’s arms and ignoring the sigh that escaped the other boy’s lips.

“You’ve really never baked cookies before, Tom?” Harry asked once Tom had pulled away from him.

“Never,” Tom confirmed, “But it really can’t be that hard. Especially since you have me here to assist you.” 

Harry rolled his eyes at the smug tone of voice but smiled all the same as he began to gather the ingredients for the recipe.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just do this with magic?” Tom asked as he helped. “It would go much faster, and then we would have more time for… other activities.”

Harry whipped around just in time to catch the brunette’s suggestive expression as he spoke those words and hit him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Yes, I’m _sure_ ,” he replied with a pointed glare. “Now come over here and help me.”

Harry Potter, as it turned out, was terrible at baking. You would think that after years of making cookies with his parents he would have gotten the hang of it, but apparently not. 

Although Tom had never really baked before, he knew that you had to be very precise with the measurement of ingredients or else it wouldn’t turn out well. In a way, it was similar to potions, which was probably why Tom got the hang of it so quickly. 

Harry, in contrast, had been recklessly throwing ingredients together in hastily measured portions. A few times, he had even gotten the ingredients mixed up, which would have ended in disaster if Tom hadn’t been there to correct his mistakes.

 _Such a Gryffindor_ , he thought to himself as he looked at his boyfriend endearingly. 

Tom found himself working to prevent his boyfriend from messing the recipe up several times during the baking process. Despite not having done this before, he remembered a few dos and don’ts of baking that he was able to apply in his efforts of making sure the cookies turned out alright.

“Harry, stop!” Tom called out right as Harry was about to add baking soda to the bowl of ingredients.

“What’s wrong?” Harry replied with a frown as he withdrew the hand holding the baking soda.

“That’s way too much baking soda, love,” Tom said patiently as he corrected the measurement.

“So?”

“The cookies will turn out coarse if you don’t get the amount correct,” Tom recalled.

“How do you know? You’ve never done this before,” came the stubborn response.

“You forget that I excelled in potions,” the brunette said with a quirk of his lips.

“Smug bastard,” Harry mumbled but couldn’t help but let a small smile appear on his face at the sight of the obvious happiness in Tom’s eyes. 

  
  


Towards the end of the baking process, Harry had taken it upon himself to start a food fight with the spare ingredients.

“Harry, could you pass me the-“ Tom’s request was cut off by the sudden cloud of flour blown at him from Harry’s hands. 

Tom stared at the raven haired male in shock as his hair and black jumper were tinted white. 

“Oh, you are in _trouble_ ,” he said once he had recovered and a playful smirk appeared on his face as he took the flour and dumped a generous amount on top of Harry’s head. 

The two continued this food war for a while, throwing various ingredients at each other in hopes of getting the other dirtier.

At the end, Tom had opened one of the frosting tubs set to the side for the cookie decoration and dalloped some over Harry’s nose. 

The red color of the frosting reminded Tom of the muggle cartoon character Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as he looked at his lover. 

His boyfriend really was adorable. 

Harry kept the frosting atop his nose until they finished making the cookies and had popped them into the oven.

  
  


After an hour or so of the cookies baking in the oven, they were ready to be decorated. 

“My favorite part!” Harry exclaimed with a smile that made Tom’s heart melt.

After the cookies had cooled down, they divided the amount in half so that they each got the same amount to decorate. They had bought a variety of colored frosting and sprinkles so that they could be as creative as they liked.

Throughout the decoration process, Harry continued to snack on the sugar-packed decorating tools which caused him to grow steadily hyper. It wasn’t until Tom had amusedly told the raven to stop under the guise of ‘saving the ingredients for decorating’ that he had finally calmed down.

They made several different designs and drawings on their cookies, finding more and more ways to make the other laugh at their creation.

“What… Is that?” Tom asked, perplexed, as he stared down at Harry’s newest drawing. It appeared to be a person’s face, with wavy dark hair on top, but the frosting was so messy that he couldn’t tell who it was supposed to be.

“It’s you,” Harry said with a wide smile, causing Tom to wrinkle his nose. 

“I’m offended that you think I look that mangled,” he scoffed, but with no real agitation in his voice.

“Well, someone needed to give you a reality check,” Harry teased with a nudge.

Later, Harry showed Tom another one of his creations. It appeared to be some sort of creature that was pale white with red eyes, no nose, and a forked tongue. 

“He looks like he would be the main villain of a muggle fantasy novel,” Tom commented with an amused grin.

“I bet I could easily kick his arse,” Harry boasted.

“Of course you could darling.”

Once all of the cookies had been thoroughly decorated with drawings of Slytherin and Gryffindor icons, wands, broomsticks, and a number of magical creatures, Tom and Harry were finally able to eat them. 

Harry let out a poorly concealed noise of satisfaction as he took his first bite.

“They turned out really good!” he said once he had finished chewing.

Tom hummed in agreement as he finished his bite. “You’re lucky I was here to help you. It would have been a disaster if you were left to your own devices.”

“Git,” Harry said with an exaggerated eye roll.

“So,” Harry spoke up once the two of them were sated with their delicious cookies and were lounging on the sofa in each others’ arms, “Did you have fun?”

“It was pleasant,” Tom conceded. 

“Oh c’mon Tom,” Harry said with a grin, “I know you loved it. You looked so happy.” He poked the other’s sides at this, earning him a laugh.

“Alright, I enjoyed making the cookies with you quite a bit, darling,” said Tom, looking at Harry with a fond expression that made him blush and look away slightly.

“We should bake together more often,” Harry suggested as he relaxed in Tom’s arms.

“We should,” Tom agreed, “Maybe under my tutelage your skills will finally improve.”

Tom laughed when Harry socked him in the arm with a playful glare.

Life with Harry really was bliss.


End file.
